Capo Di Tutti Capi
by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight
Summary: Edward and Isabella Cullen run MC Enterprises and the Cullen mafia, making them Seattle's most important power couple. But what will become of them all when she's sick of the business? My entry to the We Love Mobward Contest
1. Chapter 1

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of S. Meyer. The original plot is the only thing that belongs to me.** **No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Credit to SarcasticBimbo for her beta skills, coppertopj for pre-reading and making my collages, and starsmina for pre-reading.**

 **My facebook link is on my profile.**

 **This started as my entry to the We Love Mobward contest, but I've changed what was the one-shot and extended it. Each chapter is 1,000+/- words and it will post on Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

 **Being Mobward, I think we all know that it's M for violence, language, and lemons. This is my first attempt at this genre, so I hope you like it.**

 _ **Capo di tutti Capi~ boss of all bosses**_

* * *

 **BPOV**

He inclined his burnished head and I followed, watching his long black overcoat swirling around his knees as he moved swiftly in front of me. It was always erotic watching the power my husband exuded; after all, as the Capo di tutti Capi of the Cullen Crime family, and CEO of MC Enterprises, he was the most powerful man walking the streets of Seattle. We quickly strode across the empty and cold warehouse, the rhythm of our footsteps echoing in the large space. We stopped in front of the three men who were lined up on their knees, with their hands bound behind them and rags shoved in their mouths. For their crimes against the family, they had already been charged, judged, and convicted; we were the executioners who would carry out their sentences.

As the enforcers who were charged with babysitting them until our arrival stepped away from their positions behind the men, we stepped forward to exact justice. We raised our weapons simultaneously, firing and hitting our intended targets without one word spoken. Each man received a shot from each of us between the eyes. As the last man kneeling hit the floor, we turned and exited the warehouse, our footsteps once again echoing, but softer, beneath that of the gunshot blasts. We didn't usually carry out executions personally, but it never hurt to enhance our already ruthless reputation.

When we exited into the cool Seattle night air, I pulled my heavy coat tighter around my neck and stepped into the waiting limo, my husband climbing in after me. The second the driver closed the door, my man was all over me. "It is so goddamn _hot_ to watch you take control, to snuff out those that would jeopardize our family."

His hands pulled my hair, our open mouths meeting to exchange breaths before we swallowed each other whole. There was nothing sexier than my husband in charge, of me and everything else. I frantically yanked my slacks down, wishing I'd worn a skirt, and pulled on his belt to free his cock, hissing in my throat as it sprang free of his pants and made the most delicious sound as it slapped against his steel hard abs. Straddling his lap, I wasted no time before taking him inside me eagerly, loving the moan that vibrated from his mouth along my throat. One of his large hands gripped my bare ass as I rode him, the other pulling my hair and forcing my head back, as he lavished my neck with kisses. I let out a wanton, whining groan as that hand curved around my neck and applied just enough pressure to have my orgasm slamming into me.

"God, Isabella!" Edward grunted as he came, clutching my hips hard and pressing his face into my breasts. It was still and quiet in the limo for several minutes as we came down from our mutual climaxes.

By the time we reached the restaurant, we again appeared the perfectly groomed power couple, hands clasped as we walked insulated between our guards, and took our seats at the head of the large table in the private dining room. I spread the black linen napkin over my lap before taking a sip of the wine that appeared at my elbow without others filed into the room, taking their customary seats around us at the table. Though the front windows of the restaurant were bulletproof, there could never be a clear line of sight to either of us from the front door. It never hurt to be careful.

"Jasper, Emmett," my husband greeted his most trusted men. They nodded in deference as their own drinks were placed in front of them.

Without delay, I started the meeting. "Explain to us how this happened," I began in my most authoritative tone.

"They snuck in past Black and Newton at the Meyer Street warehouse. When they realized it, it was already too late; the men had gotten away with a delivery truck full to the brim," Emmett reported in a hard voice.

"Even trying to be a legitimate company backfires," Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Who was responsible for stopping them before they managed to get away?" I demanded, ignoring Jasper's comment.

"Garrett and Eli," Emmett named two of our best soldiers. I nodded, unsurprised.

"Give them a bonus," Edward said offhandedly.

"MCE can only go so far into legitimacy if we're still continuing the practice of eliminating those that cross us," Jasper pointed out. "If we're in the murder business, we're not operating legally."

I leveled him with my best steely glare. "Let your bosses worry about how things are handled," I snapped. I knew we were struggling to go completely clean, with the other Seattle families challenging us at every turn, especially the Volturis. Jasper dipped his golden head in acquiescence, and I focused my gaze on the ticking muscle in Edward's cheek instead. I stroked my hand along his thigh to calm him down, because the last thing we needed was him blowing his cool at the table. He had a reputation for having a nasty temper on a tight leash.

"Black and Newton will be dealt with," he ground out. "Leave us," he demanded. I watched Emmett and Jasper stand and march out, neither looking back as they did.

"We can't kill good men, Edward," I tried to reason. I knew these soldiers, and I knew it was nothing more than an honest mistake.

"If they're incompetent, we can," Edward countered, the corded muscles in his neck flexing as he tried to maintain his control.

"No, Edward, we can't," I insisted. "I grew up with them both, they joined this family because of me," I reminded him. "I know what you're planning, and I do not accept your idea of punishment!" The cool demeanor I normally displayed was rapidly diminishing as I argued for the lives of my friends.

Edward turned to me then, a dangerous inferno building in his eyes. "Isabella, you will _not_ go against my orders. _I_ will decide, and _you_ will comply!"

At that moment I was thankful that the restaurant was currently empty of patrons, because we were making a big enough scene for the employees. "Let me remind _you,_ Edward, I am your wife, not one of your men. Don't you _dare_ speak to me like you run me the way you run the business." I stood, signaling to Liam as I made my way to the door. He accompanied me out, and drove me home in the same limo we'd taken out for the evening. When he opened the front door for me, I headed upstairs and locked myself in our bedroom. I showered and went to bed without worrying or caring where my husband would spend the night, or how he would get home.

* * *

 **Feisty Bella!**

 **See you Thursday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention on Tuesday, there are a total of 10 chapters.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

I slammed my hand on the table in frustration, rattling the wine glasses. It was ingrained in me to take care of those that knew how to follow orders, and to destroy those that would lead to my destruction. To cut the head from the giant before he could take another swipe at my organization was the only way to survive. Nobody defied me. Nobody so much as even considered disappointing me.

My own wife was defying me. I was aware that I needed to balance my duties with my wife's needs. To kill the men she considered childhood friends would devastate her, and in turn affect me. I couldn't care less about those two; they'd been given a cake job and still managed to fuck it up. But I'd be damned if I spent any more nights out of my own bed because I'd pissed off Isabella by laying down the law.

There had to be a compromise, but what? Let them slide because she vouched for them? As Capo, I couldn't be seen as weak. Basing my decisions on yielding to my wife's sensitive requests would definitely be sending a message that I was whipped. Though I'd admit in a heartbeat to those I trusted that she owned my dick, not to mention my heart, I couldn't show that she clouded my judgement in any way when it came to the business. There was always somebody willing to kill me to make a name for themselves, to steal what I've worked to build with my sweat and blood. There are others that think that all they have to do is undermine me and they can swoop in and take my wife and my business, and _that_ I cannot allow. I would die to defend her, giving her protection over to my closest man if I did, but they could not assume to take her heart if I were brought down.

Arriving home, I pounded my way up the stairs to what I knew would be a locked master bedroom door. I knew she expected me to sleep on the couch, and I also knew that wasn't happening. I knocked politely after sending Liam away, just in case she was willing to be reasonable. Unsurprisingly, there was no answer, so I reached into my inner suit pocket for my picking tools. It was amusing, really, that she believed a simple lock could keep me out.

When the door swung open, I spotted her in the bed, looking sweet and peaceful in her slumber. I intended to rectify that, to punish her for injuring my pride at the restaurant and attempting to defy me. It didn't hurt that we'd both enjoy the punishment; my vixen craved being spanked. Creeping closer, I removed my overcoat, suit jacket, socks, and shoes. The top few buttons on my dress shirt were already open, so I moved on to rolling up my sleeves before tiptoeing to her side of the bed. Just as I leaned over, my hand poised to deliver a heavy smack to her upturned ass, she rolled quickly away and stood on the opposite side of the bed from me.

"Did you really fall for the sleeping angel trick?" she taunted, her hands on her hips. Her long mahogany hair was wild and disheveled around her, the color high in her cheeks and her eyes bright.

Already hard at the anticipation of spanking her, my cock twitched at the adrenaline spike from the impending cat and mouse game. "It's true you're faster than I am, but we both know you'll give in."

"Is that what we know?" Bella darted past the end of our bed, streaking behind the loveseat in the corner by the fireplace.

"You know I'll catch you, _diavoletto_." I stalked toward her with purpose, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly with excitement and her nipples straining under her thin red silk nightgown. There was nothing but the furniture between us, so I leaned forward to taunt her. "And when I do, I'm going to spank that gorgeous ass."

Her pupils dilated at my words, and her thighs rubbed together. "I'll scream," she threatened half-heartedly.

"God, I hope so," I retorted. "I love when you scream," I growled.

She whimpered before gathering herself, her muscles bunching before feinting left, but I knew her moves by heart and reached for her before she could change direction. I had a slim hold on her left arm, but she raised it so swiftly I lost my grip. Out from behind the loveseat and over the stool she went, around behind me to the bed again. She leaped on top of the mattress and stood at the headboard, her arms out for balance and her chest heaving, a huge smile on her face. When I reached for her, she swept her leg as she squatted and kicked my wrist.

"No fair, I taught you that move." Bella laughed victoriously as I rubbed the spot near my hand. "Doesn't mean you've won yet."

I dove head first, knocking into her legs and landing us both in a tangle of limbs. Realizing that I had her pinned, I found my intended target and rubbed my hand over the silk covering her before yanking it up and bringing my palm down with a resounding smack.

"Ohhh!" she moaned into the pillow.

Loving the sounds she made, I gave her another smack before gathering her wrists in one hand and shifting so she was properly under me. Bella glared up at me, squirming until she brought the molten heat of her pussy in contact with the hard bulge in my pants. She knew how to play dirty, without a doubt. I ran my free hand from her knee up to her waist, where I gathered her tiny nightgown and pulled it up until it was bunched above her tits. Dropping my head, I breathed out across one breast as the nipple tightened harder.

"Damn you, let me go!" she protested feebly as her back arched and brought her tits closer to my face, completely negating her plea.

"No." I ghosted my fingers across her abdomen and smiled as her muscles clenched.

"I'm mad at you!" She squirmed again, and I groaned at the contact.

"If you keep moving like that, I'll blow in my pants and you'll get nothing," I warned her.

"Don't care!" She reared up, biting my lower lip before I could pull away. The pain was temporary as she smoothed her tongue over the spot she'd hurt, pulling my lip into her mouth and kissing me long and hard.

I lowered my head further, my mouth moving to her ear. "Now, Bella, we both know how much you love taking this cock."

She whimpered again, her lower half writhing against mine while she gripped my hair and pushed my head away from hers. "Nope. Leave me be, I'm still mad at you," she pouted. We both had a safe word, and _no_ sure as hell wasn't hers.

So, knowing she loved the game as much as I did, I worked my hand between our bodies and stroked her while she threw her head back against the pillows and bit her lip. "I guess I'll just have to take what I want, then." I slipped two fingers inside her wetness, my thumb circling her clit while she tried not to cry out. "I want you to give me your orgasm, Bella. Come just for me, all over my fingers."

"Oh!" she cried out, before clamping her mouth shut again.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, love?" I worked her harder, until she was clutching my shoulders and bringing me closer to her. I could tell the moment her feigned resistance left her, because her legs relaxed and she pulled my mouth down for a searing kiss. She bucked against my thigh, her muscles clenching around my fingers as she came hard.

"Oh, Edward, fuck, _yes_!"

I chuckled, earning a half-hearted swat to my arm. "What?" I laughed. "I thought you hated me."

"I do," she muttered. "But I also love you."

"More than anyone," I agreed.

"I'm gonna need that cock now," she demanded as she worked the buttons free on my shirt. Sitting up, I worked it off as she yanked her nightgown over her head, and we both reached for my pants at the same time. Unfastening them and pulling them off, I tossed them off the bed before leaning over my wife, worshipping her body with my own. Kissing my way along her thighs and up to her abdomen, she mewled as I bit gently. Taking a nipple in my mouth, I sucked hard until she cried out. Her hands touched me everywhere, stroking my cock and bringing it closer to her.

Sinking my cock into her pussy was the best feeling in the world, something I was completely addicted to. I would never get tired of fucking my wife. "Yes," I hissed, my cock twitching in pleasure at being within her. I had to hold still for a minute to gain control, and then I was able to move. I grasped her hips as I pushed into her relentlessly, and she worked them to meet my demands. Sitting up on my knees, I pulled her hips up and against me, pounding harder into her willing body as she pushed her hands against the mattress for leverage. She cried out with every one of my thrusts, and I grunted above her as I watched her tits bounce.

"Oh, fuck, I'm coming again. God, Edward!"

"Yeah you are. That's it, baby, take all of my cock into that sweet pussy."

"Oh, fuck. _Fuck_ , Edward!" Her muscles clamped down so hard that I thought I would come with her. Her body bowed up off the bed, and I released her hips, sliding down with her and changing my pace. Pulling out all the way before slowly pushing back in, I stroked her on the inside. She moaned, her nerves still sensitive from her orgasm, and I did it again, moving all the way out before pushing back in, again and again. The tightness built in my abdomen, the tingling beginning in my balls. Opening her eyes, she looked directly into mine as she reached down and touched my cock as I slid it out of her, before touching herself as I slid back in.

"That's so hot, baby. _Fuck_." Repeating our movements, it only took another few seconds for me to explode inside her, moaning loudly as I did. I rubbed her arms as I lay next to her, pulling her in close to me and tucking her head below my chin. I'd effectively postponed our conversation.

* * *

 _ **Diavoletto~ imp**_

 **Pictures** **of the adult kind can be found on my blog** _ **.**_ **Go to meteoronamoonlessnight dot blogspot dot com**

 **See you Tuesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy that you are all loving this story!**

* * *

 **EPOV**

When we woke up the next morning, I knew we needed to have that talk. "It doesn't make me happy, but we're going to have to meet with Carlisle," I said as we dressed.

"It's a matter of respect," Bella reminded me. I didn't enjoy the fact that I was supposedly in charge, but still had to answer to my father, like an errant child.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," I complained.

"Don't be grumpy," she admonished. "Your father brought the company out of decades of bad business deals and debt, and made it mostly what it is today."

"You don't need to remind me. I just wish he'd officially retire. I would, of course, still seek his advice when needed, but if I'm going to be the 'boss', then he needs to officially take the role of consigliere."

"I understand." It was a placating statement, but she did understand as well as I did.

I sighed. "But do you understand that, if he agrees with me, I'll have no choice but to have Black and Newton taken out? Mistakes like that can't be overlooked."

"You don't have to sound so gleeful about it. I think he'll side with me; Carlisle is known for being fair," she announced as she wiggled into her skirt.

"Of course. We both know there are other punishments available, and I'll suggest those, but the final decision is his." I wanted to keep my wife happy, after all.

"And _some_ of your father's punishments can make a man wish he was dead," she said, absolutely serious.

I laughed despite my current mood. "Very true."

We finished dressing for the day, my wife choosing a long sleeved, high necked blouse with a mini skirt and stilettos. She knew how to make my dick stir in my pants with so little effort. Her long brown hair hung in waves down her back, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap it around my fist as I rammed into her from behind.

Biting back a groan at the image I'd conjured, I settled for a quick kiss instead, knowing we had to leave. The ride was uneventful, with Isabella holding my hand on top of her knee and staring out the window at the rainy day. Peter opened the back passenger door and we exited to the sidewalk with Liam, Randall, and Al walking closely beside us and into the building. Jasper and Emmett were just inside the doors, and the four of us took the elevator up to my father's office while our guard detail remained downstairs. Carlisle's office was not very modern, red and black with plenty of chrome accents. It had been remodeled when Grandfather had retired, and was outdated and garish.

Like my father.

I loved the man, truly, and he _was_ smart and capable. He'd brought Masen Cullen Enterprises out of a slump consisting of nothing more than money laundering and inner theft. There had been back stabbing and disloyalty everywhere, secrets sold for pennies, and general unhappiness. Grandfather had not been interested in running the company or the family, clearly. My father had cleaned house, ruthlessly killing any man found to have been involved in anything as simple as lying all the way to working for the other families to gain inside information. _Fucking spies._

Carlisle had handed the company and the family over to me in an official ceremony, but he still ran most of the day-to-day operations. He was afraid of us looking weak to our enemies, and wanted my younger face to be the representation the other families saw. He just couldn't quite let go of the reins.

"Edward, Isabella." Carlisle nodded at Emmett and Jasper after hugging Bella and kissing her cheek. He shook my hand and gave me a half hug while clasping our fists between us.

"We have some business to discuss, Father."

We took seats on the stiff, uncomfortable black couches in the sitting area situated in one corner of his office. "What is it, Edward?"

"Two of my men allowed entry to the Meyer Street warehouse last night. The intruders were caught, but the assholes wouldn't break. I'm positive they were Volturi, though, sir."

Carlisle steepled his fingers in front of him as he thought it over. "Oversight, or sabotage?" he mused.

Emmett spoke up. "Loyal men, sir. An accidental oversight." He glanced at Isabella.

"I see." I was positive Carlisle caught the exchange. "Punishment?"

"That's why we're here," I said. "To be harsh would send a message to the others, but to be cruel, well, it would serve no real purpose. It would be acceptable to me to demote and remove the men from the watch to which they were assigned."

"What are the names, and where are these two currently?" Carlisle demanded.

"In holding, sir, at Benbrook. It was Black and Newton," Jasper answered.

"They need to be taken care of," Carlisle intoned. There was no mistaking his intent.

"Sir!" Isabella interrupted. "These men are loyal, they joined this family because of me, _for_ me. I request a punishment and _not_ a death sentence."

"Isabella, I understand you're close to this situation, which is exactly why you have to remove yourself. You must be objective at all times, and let nothing cloud your judgement," he scolded her sternly, and I could see her bristle at the treatment.

"I don't need to be _lectured_ , Carlisle." I gasped as my wife stood, showing the utmost disrespect for the head of her family.

"Sit yourself down, Isabella," I hissed.

She turned her outraged glare on me. "I will not! I am just as much in charge as any of you, and I see no reason for the punishment to be as severe as death. If we have become so desensitized to murder, then we are no better than those we pit ourselves against. Why the power struggle, the effort to be better than the other families? So we can rack up the body count and break our arms patting ourselves on the back?" She gathered her coat, and I stood to stop her.

"You will _not_ be disrespectful to Capo di Capi Re! You _will_ do as you're told, Isabella!" I snapped, furious that she was taking it this far.

"Fuck you, Edward. Fuck you all. I want a divorce!"

I gaped at Isabella's retreating form. She had never crossed into that threat before, never been so pissed at me that she would ask for something so sacrilegious. I heard my father's foot tapping, and turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Get your house under control, or I will do it for you," he threatened severely.

"It would do you well to remember who is actually in charge here, and not merely the mascot!" I thundered, appalled at the apparent threat to my own wife.

Emmett and Jasper were both on their feet, equally unsure which side to take. I stormed out of the office, hoping to catch up with Bella before she made it too far. It didn't happen. By the time I reached the house, she was gone, and so were her things.

* * *

 **Luckily, you only have to wait until Thursday to find out what happens!**

 _ **Consigliere~ counselor to the mob boss**_

 _ **Capo di Capi Re~ King of Bosses, a title of respect for the eldest member of the Family**_


	4. Chapter 4

**This is completely new content, separate from the one shot.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I knew that I was taking a risk leaving my husband the way that I had. Eli had packed my things while we were in the meeting; I needed to be prepared in the eventuality that I was unsuccessful in convincing my father-in-law that my men didn't need to appear on a slab to be properly punished. I had him take me directly to the Benbrook warehouse so that I could release Black and Newton personally.

Striding in the back door, I noted the men stationed to guard the prisoners. They would kill them with no regard and leave no trace if the order came down from Capo Re. It was their job, after all. I stalked straight to them, informing them that I was relieving them of their charges and taking them with me to be punished. One man hesitated, frowning, and I raised my eyebrow and my weapon high.

"Do you want your last sight on this earth to be my gun between your eyes? Do not second guess my command again," I seethed.

Nodding rapidly, he turned to the two tied to metal chairs. The warehouse was cold, echoing, the way most of ours were kept. The enforcers untied the prisoners, and they slowly stood, eyeing me warily.

"With me," I ordered, and they followed me out and into the waiting car. Eli had been directed to stay behind, so I slid behind the wheel and headed in the direction of the safe house I'd chosen. It was earmarked for my parents as the last resort if ever things went to total shit. As the in-laws of the uncontested highest ranking crime family boss, they lived in a large brownstone in the historic area of the city. They wanted for nothing, occupying themselves with various hobbies and charities. It was smart of them to agree to the marriage when Carlisle first extended the offer; it was a lucky coincidence that my husband and I had found passion and love in our arrangement, and that Edward had thought enough of me and my intelligence to ask me to run the empire by his side.

I thought of the reaction Edward was likely to have upon returning home. It wasn't my intent to upset him, but I had to have a contingency plan to save my childhood friends, and I couldn't allow Carlisle to suspect I'd done anything other than leave my marriage. Still, I recalled the look of anguish on Edward's face when I asked for a divorce. We often disagreed, being loud and passionate Sicilians, but there had never been a time that I didn't think we could work through our tempers. This felt different. This felt like war; one that I'd started.

"You seem lost in thought, _cigno_."

I glanced in the rear view mirror at Jacob Black. I'd built sandcastles with him as a little girl, and now I'd saved his life. "Concerned about your welfare, Jake. Capo Re chose a decidedly more stringent punishment than Capo di Capi."

"Wait, so you busted us outta there? Wow, Miss Bella," Mike said with a tone of awe. He was not the brightest man, having been born with a learning disability, but he usually followed directions to the letter. He made for a great soldier if he had a partner, but he'd never be a made man like Jacob could. Or could've, if he hadn't screwed this up.

"How did the rats get into the warehouse? I thought all holes were plugged, gentlemen," I asked, watching their faces in my rear view mirror as the car was intermittently lit by street lamps.

"I'd just stepped out for a smoke when Newton shouted that he'd seen somebody. We took on fire as they covered their asses, and by the time we made it to the loading dock they'd driven away with the truck. I called Garrett because I knew he and Eli were nearest to our position. I was informed when the two came to take us to Benbrook that they'd apprehended the truck."

Jake's story sounded stiff and rehearsed, and something prickled at the base of my skull. "Is that how it went, Mike?"

I watched him glance at Black before responding. "Yeah, Miss Bella. That's what I remember." Something was off. As I pulled up to the safe house, I slid my Glock from the holster at my waist.

"Here we are, boys. Everything we need should be inside." I made sure to get out last, following them up to the door. I had to enter the security code, but I kept my body turned toward them as they stood next to me. The door swung open and I gestured them ahead of me, wondering if I was being paranoid. I'd known these two much longer than I'd known my own husband, and I felt that I could trust them with my life.

At least that's what I'd thought. Now I couldn't be sure, and I found myself watching my back as I checked the fridge and pantry. My gun was a heavy comfort in my hand as I scoped out the bedrooms. There were only two, both of them with their own bathroom. The smaller was done in mostly browns, the carpet beige and the curtains in a blue and brown pattern. There were two single beds with blue bedspreads, each with their own table and lamp. The larger room was all grey and had a huge bathroom with a walk in shower that I planned on utilizing later. What I was especially interested in was the large closet with the hidden arsenal, but I would check that only after I was locked in here alone. I tucked my gun back into my waistband.

"Sorry, boys, you'll have to bunk," I apologized as we met back up in the large living room. "I think I'll just go ahead and crash for the night," I announced. Jake stared at me for an uncomfortable amount of time before nodding and heading down the hallway.

"He feels responsible, Miss Bella. He's real sorry," Mike offered as we stood together in front of the fireplace in the main room.

"It's okay, Mike. Mistakes happen."

He beamed at me before saying goodnight and heading down the short hall to the same room Jake had gone in. I checked the security system before going to my own room, and I locked and bolted the door behind me.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **This Bella is most definitely _not_ a trophy wife.**

 _ **Cigno~ swan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

The next few hours were a fucking misery. I didn't know where she'd gone, but I had all of my men looking for her. The two at the Benbrook warehouse had been so thoroughly interrogated that I'd almost broken them. They'd done nothing but obey orders, and yet I blamed them for letting her leave without contacting me first. I was pissed that she'd let those men go free, presumably letting them walk away without facing consequences. I blamed Eli for not warning me of what she was planning, for not having the courtesy to tell me my fucking wife was packing her fucking bags while I sat in my father's fucking office. I blamed Carlisle for being unmoving in his decision, for being unable to choose to believe my wife when she swore that these were loyal men. I blamed my wife for being headstrong and not listening to reason, for thinking that she knew better than me and her father-in-law.

Most of all, I blamed myself. God, I'd spiraled into a never ending cycle of self loathing and blame. I knew it was past time to force my father to retire. He couldn't have me act like a show pony, but still be expected to answer to him. The very fact that he'd threatened my _wife,_ my _equal,_ had me not speaking to him, but even more so, I'd shut him out. I'd issued a company- and family-wide order that he was not in his right mind, and was not to be obeyed. My word was law, and the first man to cross me would be shot on sight, no questions asked.

I had moles in the Volturi family's operations looking for information. I didn't think she was pissed enough to be disloyal, but I never thought she'd truly leave me, either. As a last resort, I had men checking the safe houses we had stashed around the city and further out into the more rural areas. I hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, in the past twelve hours. I was subsisting on coffee; pot after pot of coffee. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing Bella and her captivating brown eyes, her flowing chestnut hair wrapped around us as we embraced. All I wanted was to hold her again.

The phone in my hand rang, startling the shit out of me. "Yes," I answered it, my voice gruff from hours of shouting.

"We got something at a safe house, boss."

"Bella?" I questioned, suddenly terrified of the answer.

"No. Newton with a third eye."

If Emmett wasn't cowering on the other end of the line with the amount of expletives I was shouting in his ear, then he had bigger balls than me. When I finished, he continued calmly.

"There are signs that she was here, like a towel hanging up, and her hairbrush on the counter in the master bathroom. I checked the stash, and two handguns are missing; the Sig Sauer P238 and a .45."

Bella's preferred weapon was a Sig, so I had hope. "What size hole in Newton's head?"

"Looks like a .300, boss. The poor bastard."

I scrubbed my hand over my face, feeling the stubble that was rapidly morphing into a beard. "So three went in, and two left. Two handguns are missing, but the DB has apparently been killed with a rifle." My brain spun in useless circles, like tires on ice. I couldn't think, couldn't function.

"Goddammit!" I roared.

"Boss, let me and Jasper do some more digging. You need to sleep, you know how you get," he reminded me.

"Don't tell me to sleep, or eat, or fucking meditate while praying to the motherfucking Buddha!" I screamed into the phone. "All of you need to get your lazy asses moving and find my goddamn wife!" I roared, punctuating that with throwing my phone across the room, watching as it cracked against the fireplace.

I paced the bedroom, back and forth in an irregular pattern. I was going mad without her, and the idea that something went wrong with those two troglodytes that she rescued had me seeing red. I pulled at my hair, I screamed out my frustration, and I threw everything within my reach across the room to shatter on the hearth.

When my fit was over, Felix brought me a new phone, a sandwich, and a sedative. Nothing would satisfy me more than shoving the pill and my Witness Elite 1911 down his throat, but good men are hard to find, and I didn't want to have to replace the rug. Sighing loudly, I swallowed the pill and ate the sandwich before flopping down across the bed. I could only think of Bella, like a movie reel played on repeat in my brain. I wondered if she was okay, where she was, why Newton was dead. There shouldn't be any reason for her to kill him, unless she discovered that he was, in fact, disloyal.

Thoughts whirled around in my head until the meds finally kicked in, and I fell into a restless sleep. Bella was calling for me to help her, and there was nothing I could do. Then I saw her fighting off a man in a ski mask, kicking his ass pretty good. As the scene seemed to play backwards, I saw her in the safe house, standing under the waterfall shower spray and washing her long, glorious hair.

My house phone rang, waking me groggily, and I cleared my throat several times before answering. "Cullen."

"Edward!" I heard my wife screaming.

My heart pounded in my chest furiously, my mouth arid from the sedative. "Bella! Are you alright, what's going on?"

But it was a different voice that answered me. "Cullen, if you expect me to keep your pretty wife alive, you will sign over the rights to all MCE holdings and leave the paperwork in a drop box. I will call tomorrow at ten with further instructions."

"You listen to me, you cock sucking, mother fucking piece of shit on the bottom of my shoe. If you harm one tiny hair on her head, there will not be a corner in Hell you can hide in! Do I make myself fucking clear!?"

I knew when he merely laughed that she was in more trouble than I'd feared.

* * *

 **What do you think of a pissed off Mobward looking for revenge? BPOV next chapter to explain exactly what happened.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who's up for an ass-kicking Bella?**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I was on edge as I unlocked the hidden compartment in the closet using the palm scanner, my mind going back to the look on Black's face as he stared at me in the living room. I pulled two handguns from their hiding place, tucking one into a thigh holster that I would put on after my shower and stowing the other under my bed pillow. My usual weapon was laid on the counter in the bathroom, just outside the shower stall.

I was jittery as I double checked the bedroom locks and headed back into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Thoughts of my husband and what I'd done crowded my head, and I turned the water to scalding to soothe my muscles and try to focus. When I was finished, the mirror was fogged over, and I cursed myself for not remembering to turn the exhaust fan on sooner. I took my time drying my hair, trying to decide if I should call Edward and at least tell him I was fine. I figured Eli had spoken to him by now, and he would know that I'd released his prisoners. Would he know that I was with them, or would he think I'd simply cut them loose and sent them on their way to find new jobs?

When I was finished with myself in the bathroom, I put on fresh clothes, not bothering with anything resembling pajamas. I strapped my thigh holster securely under my pants, adding the holster that clipped inside my waistband. I put on a t-shirt and a leather jacket, heavy socks and boots. I knew in my gut that something was coming, so I sat in the armchair by the window to wait out the night. My intuition was buzzing, and I kept thinking that my husband's men were going to find us, killing Black and Newton and punishing me. I had to be alert, to be prepared for any outcome. Even from the Cullen family.

Against my better judgement, I had just started to doze when I heard something. The exhaust fan was still running in the bathroom, masking whatever it was. A clicking? I stood next to the window, glancing carefully out the curtain into the inky blackness of the back yard. I saw nothing, but the buzzing at the base of my skull intensified, and I spun to face the room in time to see a broad figure lunging at me.

"Fuck!" I heard him shout as my boot connected with his face. I got him twice before he backed up enough to be out of my range. My fists were up in front of me as he came at me again, and I deflected a blow to the face that felt like he'd shattered my wrist.

I screamed at the pain, remembering my gun and grabbing it from my waist as he threw another punch. It connected with my jaw, sending me flying into the floor next to the bed. I emptied my clip into his torso as he lowered to grab me again, and his suffocating weight landed on top of me, unmoving.

I whimpered as I pushed and shoved his body off mine, and I was covered in his blood when I managed to make it to my hands and knees. Gasping for breath, I crawled to the bathroom, using the counter to pull myself up and dropping my empty Glock on top of it with a clatter. Running the water, I washed my hands before cupping them under the faucet to drink from. My wrist ached, my jaw and the back of my head throbbed, and I was wet with the blood of whomever I'd killed that flowed out of him and all over me. I couldn't tell in the dark who he was, and I needed to figure out how he'd gotten in here. I had to check on Newton and Black. Too many things to think about right now.

The exhaust fan turned off, and in the sudden silence I turned slowly with dread in my gut at the realization that I was not alone as I'd thought. My gun was right by my hand, mocking me with its empty clip. I clutched my hand around it regardless, waiting for the man to come closer. I could barely make out his silhouette in the pitch dark, but he obviously was tall. My brain worked in overdrive, planning out my moves before he came toward me. Gun to the temple, kick to the groin. Run like hell.

"It's useless, _cigno._ " I'd recognize that voice anywhere, even without his childhood nickname for me.

"Jake? What the fuck?" My breathing hadn't slowed with the comfort of an old friend's voice; no, it accelerated in panic, because I'd been right to distrust him yet still hadn't called for reinforcements when I had the chance.

"Just come with me," his voice was pitched to soothe, to lull me into trusting him. "I'll take you out of here, and you won't have to worry about a thing."

"Yeah, I don't think so." I tried to keep him talking so I could gauge his proximity. He was still blocking the entrance to the bathroom.

"I need you to come check on Newton. He's hyperventilating over whoever just broke in here."

I was tempted, so tempted to believe him. "How did they get in, Black? The same way those men got in the Meyer Street warehouse? This place is locked down tighter than a nun's cooch, unless _you_ let them in."

He chuckled, and I felt fear. Just simple terror at the fact that I was right. "You're coming with me, _principessa_."

"The fuck I am."

I feinted to the left, and he dove for me just as I moved to the right. He caught my ankle and I kicked him to release it from his grasp. He grunted in pain but kept coming for me as I scrambled to get past the door. He jumped at me, landing the both of us in the floor, and my mouth smacked the tiles.

I screamed again, this time at the top of my lungs for help. He had his hands around my waist, so I levered my arm to bring the gun down on his head. He groaned loudly before stilling completely, his breath hot and disgusting on my back where my jacket rode up. I screamed, unintelligible wails in hopes that Mike would hear me and wasn't working for Jacob.

I tried to roll him off me, tried to wriggle my hand into my pants to grab my second gun, but he wasn't budging. I dropped my head to the floor and sobbed, trying to come up with my next move.

And then another figure appeared in the bedroom doorway.

" _Che cazzo è questo pasticcio_? I am expected to do everything for myself, it seems. The _cigno_ puts up more of a fight than I could have anticipated."

He bent, holding a cloth over my mouth and nose, and I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 **Anybody know who Jake's working with?**

 _ **Che cazzo è questo pasticcio~ What the fuck is this mess?**_

 _ **Principessa~ princess**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward is pissed and going full on Mobward.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

I would like to think I'm a smart man. Cunning in business, ruthless in the mob, fair and loyal to the men that are the same to myself. And yet, when I got that phone call I went berserk.

I threw the phone and its base across the room where it shattered the glass table nestled in between the sofas. I screamed until my throat was sore and all the guards in the house came running. I punched the wall until my hands were bloodied and the drywall was as fucked up as I felt. On my knees, I vomited on the carpet in front of the toughest group of men I'd ever met. I almost laid myself directly in it, but Felix caught me up and walked me to the couch.

I sat hunched over, my head in my hands. I would give anything to have her back, including the goddamn company, but that's not how the families operated. _I_ wouldn't take the papers and hand over the girl. I would never kidnap a wife at all, of course. They were supposed to be off limits. But I would be waiting to fill the guy with bullets the second he was in sight, then I'd have the company and the girl, not to mention taking over their family.

My cell rang again, and I fished it out of my pocket. "What," I answered in a bleak voice.

"Boss. Our mole came through. He says Aro sent Caius and Marcus to take her into their custody, and Black let them in the safe house. Apparently she took down one guy, he wasn't sure which, and almost took out Black before she was chloroformed by Aro himself. He was waiting in the car, but they went and got him when things went south. They cleaned up everything except for what they wanted us to find."

I felt mixed sensations of pride and awe in my wife, along with the terror that had gripped me after the ransom call. "We make a plan, and we take them all out. No survivors, Emmett. Figure out where they're holding her, because I know without a doubt they won't let me walk away from that drop."

"I'll get the mole on it. What'll you do in the meantime?"

"Try incredibly hard not to kill anybody in my anger and frustration," I answered dryly.

"Gotcha. I'll call when I know more."

"Thanks, Em. Really."

"Of course, boss."

I hung up with a sense of calm dread. I knew we needed to come up with a plan, because there was no other option. I felt sick thinking of a drugged up Bella tied to a chair in a freezing cold warehouse, unable to defend herself. It was unacceptable. She wasn't an innocent, because I'd pulled her into this business, but women and children were strictly off limits.

I got a call back from Emmett later in the day; the mole overheard the location when two Volturi morons discussed it openly. Our mole, whose identity _I_ didn't even know, would be brought in if this operation went smoothly, given a large bonus and a cushy job from now on. He could even be a made man if he chose, because he'd earned my trust with his loyalty. As long as he was on the up and up, and this went off without a hitch from a traitorous fucker. It was harder and harder to find someone to be loyal and not looking for the highest pay off. Of course, if it turned out he was setting us up, he'd find himself six feet under.

I paced the bedroom, trying to come up with the best plan to get Bella out without getting myself killed. I plotted, changed my mind, rearranged my men and the weapons we brought in. I guzzled energy drinks, fueling the crazed fire I was operating on.

As the sun touched the horizon, the rays creeping in around the heavy curtains, I solidified my plans. Emmett and Jasper and I checked our arsenal, and the rest of my men met us at the warehouse district. It was just past dawn, but they were strapped to the hilt, dressed head to toe in black, and ready to roll.

We got the call with the warehouse they were holding her in, and took several SUVs to a location a few blocks away from the target. We went the rest of the way on foot, in teams of three spread out in a web-like pattern. As we drew closer, Jasper went ahead of us to scale the roof. The sun was struggling to appear from behind dark clouds, which could only help us in the long run. According to our intel, there were five men and Isabella in the warehouse. One of those men was none other than Jacob Black, who I couldn't credit as the mastermind. He wasn't that smart. It didn't matter what his involvement was, his punishment was unequivocally death. He was mine, and I would take great pleasure in tearing him limb from limb for playing the long con, and most definitely for his role in hurting my wife.

She was my only reason for breathing, and so I would ensure he no longer had that privilege.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Awakening in the cold, damp warehouse, I kept my body still and my eyes closed despite the panic racing through my veins. My head was swimming, colors and shapes shifting against the dark side of my eyelids. I remembered being prodded awake long enough for someone to call Edward, but nothing else. I used my other senses, listening to the movements around me. Several pairs of shoes moved, echoing on the concrete. One within arm's length, the others farther away. I had a vicious headache, throbbing behind my eyes with its own pulse. My jaw ached like a son of a bitch, and my lips were split and coated with dried blood. The taste left in my mouth was overly sweet and sugary. I ran my tongue around my mouth, trying to wet the sticky interior. It was useless, so I focused on what I could smell. Mildew, which matched the sound of dripping water; someone's cologne, and leather. Not terribly helpful.

I squinted, keeping my head dropped over my chest so my hair would hide my face. My eyes ached, so I blinked several times. I couldn't quite focus, but there was a figure a few feet in front of me. Was it Jacob? I thought so, but I couldn't quite tell. I breathed quietly and slowly, trying to force my eyes to focus. My hands were bound in front of me, and I found that with some maneuvering I was able to loosen the rope. I just needed a little bit of wiggle room to reach my thigh holster. I didn't get the chance to try before I felt a hand on my hair. First a caress, then a jerk of the strands until I was face to face with Jacob Black.

"Awake yet, _principessa_? You have any idea how much trouble you caused me? All you had to do was come with me, but _no_ , you had to fight me. You were supposed to trust me with your life, and you didn't."

"Obviously I was right, you idiot," I replied. My voice was not my own, sounding thick and slurred to my ears.

"This idiot is going to be your husband soon," he sneered. "As soon as your imbecile drops the papers signing his company over to Aro and they make you a widow, you'll be my prize. Maybe you should show some respect to your new spouse!"

I spat, hoping it landed on him. "I'd rather _die_."

"Not going to happen. Come on, we have to move you." He leaned down and untied my ankles; as soon as my legs were free I brought my knee up hard into his nose. He screamed, blood pouring from his face as he stumbled backwards and bent at the waist, gasping.

I had to unbutton my pants to get my hands in them, but I stepped back behind the chair before leaving myself so vulnerable. I heard footsteps followed by gunfire, so I hastily grabbed my Sig out of its thigh holster and re-buttoned my pants. I backed up to the nearest wall to give myself a modicum of coverage, though my finger itched to squeeze the trigger and put a bullet in Jacob Black's face. I had no way of knowing how many other men were in the warehouse at this very moment, so I had to be careful.

The footsteps stopped, making the only sound left the sobbing of the bleeding pansy on the floor. I held my breath, listening, prepared to fight.

"You are the dumbest cunt, goddamn it! You broke my fucking nose, you whore!" he screamed at me, oblivious to whatever was going on in the main part of the warehouse.

"The only cunt here is your traitorous ass, Jacob Black." The voice was cold with deadly fury, and I'd never been happier to hear it.

"Edward!" I cried from where I was poised to fight whomever was coming. I hoped it wouldn't be him I was forced to face off against.

"Isabella," he answered in a hard, controlled voice that made me shiver. "Are you injured?"

I nodded vigorously, swiping at the tears that sprung free and ran in rivulets down my face. His voice was so unfriendly. "Clearly you're only here to recover your property, so I hate to tell you it's been damaged," I responded.

There wasn't enough light to decipher the look that flitted across his face before the mask resettled in place. "The aforementioned property is still in peril and needs to be relocated. Can you walk unassisted?"

My chin came up. "I can." I left the safety of the wall, moving to the direction of the men flanking my husband.

"Somebody take out the trash my wife has so kindly disposed of." He flicked a dismissive hand at Jacob, and I knew that meant for the men to bundle him up and take him to the Benbrook warehouse for _questioning_ , which of course meant torture. I normally would want to be in on it, but at this moment I just wanted everything to rewind by seventy-two hours. I needed to take responsibility for my actions, I knew, but I wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a much less angry Edward.

"Let's go," he growled.

I trailed behind him, suddenly feeling quite nauseated and sluggish. Emmett took hold of my elbow and led me along, but I had to stop and shrug him off as we stepped outside.

Leaning over and holding the wall for support, I vomited what little remained in my stomach. I heaved, the sickly sweet taste of the chloroform coating my mouth and my throat. My head swam, and I lost my balance. Just before my face hit the pavement, strong arms gathered me up and held me tight against a muscled chest.

"I'm fine, Em. Let me down," I mumbled feebly, my eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Have you so easily forgotten the feel of your husband's arms, Isabella?" Edward's barely controlled fury startled me, and my eyes popped open. His gaze was averted from my face as he walked with me down the street in the hazy light from the morning sun.

Instead of answering him, I clutched the heavy leather of his jacket and burrowed my nose into his scent. It might be the last time I was able to be this close to him.

* * *

 **Do you think they'll forgive each other?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's overprotective nature is in overdrive.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

Sighing, I hung up the phone with our 'family' physician, Stefan. In the twenty four hours since Bella had been home, she'd been unable to keep any food down. She was exhausted, sleeping almost the entire time. Though he assured me it was normal for the ordeal to have taken a toll on her physically, and that there could be lingering effects from whatever they'd drugged her with, he was still coming to look at her personally. He'd be a fool to ignore my insistence.

Bella had barely spoken to me, or anyone for that matter. She'd stayed in the tub until the water grew frigid, staring at nothing. I drained the water and refilled it, bathing her as if she were a child, scrubbing carefully to remove the dried blood. It terrified me to see her headstrong personality diminished. After washing her long hair, I stood her and wrapped it in a towel and then grabbed a few more to bundle her in before carrying her to bed. She'd remained curled there for hours until she'd sprung out of bed, running back to the bathroom to throw up.

My team and I had successfully taken care of the Volturi family and their minions. Aro had tried to run and wound up with my bullet in the back of his head. As far as Caius, Bella had killed him when he came for her in the safe house. Marcus was the only Volturi left to be hung in my warehouse alongside Black. I should be there, breaking the small bones first, before moving on to taking a sledgehammer to each knee cap. Then I would start filling them full of bullet holes, using a .22 to slowly and painfully let them bleed out. I personally wanted to watch the life drain out of Black, to see the minute his brain shut down his vital organs, and then to celebrate his death by taking shots of vodka with my men.

None of that would happen while Bella was sick. It didn't matter how furious I was with her or her actions; I wouldn't leave her side. I paced the bedroom while I waited for the doctor. He'd assured me he'd be over as soon as he was finished stitching up one of our soldiers that had caught a bullet in his side this morning. As tempting as it was, I couldn't insist he let that man die to come and check on my wife.

Was she still my wife? On paper, of course. But had she meant what she'd said when she'd thrown divorce in my face? Whether or not she'd been right, I had to know how she felt, if she still loved me and wanted to be married to me. I would gladly hand the reins back over to Father if that was what she asked of me. I would walk away, move to Alaska, whatever she wanted. I simply didn't know what I'd do with myself if she told me she truly didn't love me anymore.

The buzzing of the intercom informed me that the doctor had arrived. I stood in the hallway just outside my room, my hands tucked into my pants pockets as I waited impatiently for Stefan to come up the stairs. He was older than me, with dark hair and ice blue eyes. He'd been the family physician since I was in high school, and we all trusted him.

He asked me to wait in the hall while he examined her; apparently my hovering annoyed him. I anxiously moved back and forth, going into my office only to return to standing outside the bedroom. I ran my hands through my hair, I beat a rhythm on the wall. I walked down to the spare room, standing in the doorway and staring absently at the boxes along one wall. We'd thrown around ideas about a game room, TV room, or even Bella's suggestion of what she called a 'man cave'. We had a guest room downstairs, in the finished basement. We had a den there, too, filled with books and overstuffed chairs.

The door behind me closed, and I spun to look at Stefan. He held up his hand to stop the tirade about to spill from my mouth.

"I've given her Zofran for the vomiting. I've spoken with her, and we agreed she simply has exhaustion from her ordeal. Once the medicine works, she'll be able to keep down broth, rice, toast, things of that nature. I've wrapped her wrist, which doesn't appear to be broken, just bruised, and treated her cuts with ointment. She truly just needs to rest."

I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes, and I didn't even feel embarrassed. I put my hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you very much for coming."

He nodded, patting my back before heading down the stairs. I debated letting Isabella sleep, knowing that I wasn't strong enough to stay away from her. Pushing the door open, I quietly closed it behind me and walked to the bed. Our bed.

Her eyes were open, anticipating my arrival. She made no move except to track me with those depthless eyes. I sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle her. "Bella," I said softly, and I was horrified at the tears that started to leak down her face. I hadn't even begun the tirade that had been on the tip of my tongue since finding her in that warehouse, ready to take on the world if they came at her.

"Don't be nice to me now, don't pretend that you have any feelings left for me besides hatred," her coarse voice implored me.

I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut and digging my fingers into the lids. "I don't hate you, Bella."

"You say that now, because of what the doctor said. That's not love, that's possession."

I was so confused at her words. "Stefan said it was exhaustion and to let you sleep, and that you could eat soft foods after the medication works." A panicky feeling raced through my body. "Is there something wrong with you and he didn't tell me?"

She studied me, frowning. "No." I took a shaky breath, relieved. "He said- I mean, I'm- I- oh, fuck, Edward. I'm pregnant." I gasped at her admission. Her doe eyes were wet with hovering tears, her fingers trembling against her brow. "I know how the family is about an heir, and I know I have no choice but to give you your child, but-"

"Jesus, baby, stop talking. What do you mean, you have no choice? What are you thinking? I love you, and I just want to be absolutely sure you're not sick after everything that happened. Is the baby going to be okay after they drugged you? How does Stefan know that nothing is wrong?"

Without a word, she sat up in the bed and threw her arms around my neck, sobbing.

* * *

 **A baby! Who saw that coming from the beginning with her change of mind about the business?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I couldn't say I was stunned to hear that I was pregnant. I'd had an inkling, which was the catalyst for wanting to tone down the more dangerous side of our family business. I was scared to think of raising a child amidst the danger, never knowing if their father would walk through the front door at the end of the day. I'd never meant to set off the disastrous chain of events that I'd created.

I was positive Edward would take our child and cast me out after everything that happened. I was not going to allow that, no matter who I had to take on. After all of his anger, I never expected him to tell me he loved me and wanted a life with me and our baby.

I sobbed into his neck, releasing guilt and grief, thanking God that Edward wasn't giving up on us. He soothed me with circles on my back and running his hands through my hair.

"I'm so, so sorry. Can you forgive me? I should have listened to you, I should have let Carlisle enforce his rules. I was reckless, and I almost got myself killed."

He pulled away from me, framing my face in his hands. "I should have forced Father to step down ages ago; he has now. I should have taken your thoughts and opinions more into account, because clearly Michael was innocent. I didn't treat you as my equal, as I've always vowed to do."

I'd heard that they'd killed him. I felt wretched over his death, taking the responsibility for it on myself. "It's my fault. I was impetuous and stubborn. I should have confided in you. What became of the others?"

Edward's face hardened again, and I saw the stone cold killer sitting in my bed. "The only two left are Black and Marcus Volturi. They're currently hanging out at Benbrook."

I almost laughed, knowing exactly what he was inferring. "I love you," I murmured into his skin, leaning into his chest.

"I love you as well. But Bella, never, _ever_ threaten me with divorce again."

I simply nodded my head in affirmation. "I'm sorry Edward, apparently my hormones temporarily turned me into an unreasonable shrew." I urged him to go, to take care of Jacob Black for me the way I knew he longed to do.

A few weeks and a few doctor's appointments later, I found myself feeling as well as I usually did. I waited impatiently for my husband to return from a dinner meeting, curled in the bed with my hand over our baby as it nestled inside me. I heard the creak of the door and sat up, taking in his disheveled auburn hair. I watched him undress as he, too, watched me.

Completely nude, he strode to me, his cock at attention. I tilted my head to look him in the face. "Will you tire of vanilla sex, Edward? Will you miss the chase and capitulation?"

He grinned, kneeling by my side of the bed. "Any time I can sink this cock into your pussy is a good time. I don't care if we have missionary sex for the rest of our lives."

Incredibly wet already, I pulled him to me and encouraged him to lay alongside me. I used my hands and mouth to show him how much I loved him, cherished him, even. His mouth found its way between my thighs, and I clutched at the sheets as I moaned loudly. Everything felt heightened, and he might as well have borrowed the devil's tongue as he swirled it and flicked it against my clit. I came with a glass breaking shriek, and he chuckled before climbing up to cover me with his warm body.

He propped himself on his elbows to save me from his full weight as he took that tongue and applied it to my sensitive nipples. My hands roamed over his back, pulling him closer to me, urging him to fuck me.

"Fill me, please. Fill me with your cock, baby," I pleaded.

Edward groaned and moved to do what I asked, teasing me for only a moment with the tip before plunging into my body. His pace was measured, careful.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you, love," he said. His eyes were boring into mine, his expression worried.

"You'd never hurt me, Edward. Never," I assured him. I urged him with my hands to move faster, and it wasn't long before his hips slapped erratically against mine. He grunted as he came, his neck muscles strained and his eyes closed tightly.

"I love you, Bella." His words were soft, and so were his kisses.

"You know I'm not as fragile as you think, just because I'm pregnant," I reminded him. His self-imposed restrictions on sex were only making me more horny.

Edward rested next to me, pulling on my jellied bones until we were snuggled together. "I know you're strong, Bella. Fuck, you're stronger than I am. But I want to spoil you, and I won't let anything happen to our baby."

I ran my hands down his chest and wrapped my arms around him. "I've been given a clean bill of health each time I've seen the doctor. There's no lingering effects from the chloroform, and it's safe to have sex right up to the birth if we want. I promise not to go skydiving if you promise not to stress too much about me and the baby."

"I feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders now that Capo Re has finally retired," he confessed.

"You didn't give him much choice, now did you?" I laughed.

He sighed. "No, and it's for the best. And we're making great progress toward legitimacy now that we don't have the Volturis to worry about."

I hid my face in his neck. "Which is why I want to come back to work. At least until the baby comes, because who knows how long it will be before I can come back after he's here?"

"Okay." He held me tightly, not even arguing.

"Really?"

"I learned to pick my battles, and this is not worth fighting over. Sometimes you're just right."

I pulled back to look in his eyes. "Can you say that again? I think you were mumbling."

Edward tickled my sides until I was screeching in laughter. "You were right, okay?"

"Okay, okay!" He stopped tickling me, and as I moved closer to him again, I arched an eyebrow at his erection pressing into my stomach.

"How many times did you say we could have sex?" he teased.

"As often as you wish, Boss. As often as you wish," I answered as I straddled him.

* * *

 **I know not everybody likes a recap, so feel free to skip. I just wanted to put in my two cents about the direction of the story. To me, everything was 50/50. Edward should have respected Bella's opinion enough to demote and punish Jake and Mike. They would have been separated and put under the supervision of others, which means Mike would have done just fine doing his job, and Jake would have been found out as a spy sooner or later. Of course, on the other hand, Bella should never have left without discussing her plans with Edward, but she figured it was better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. I wanted to make absolutely certain as well that her escape was 50/50. She almost held her own at the safe house, and she would have most likely escaped the warehouse as well, but she had to rely on her husband in the end, which served as a good reminder for the future that what they really need is communication. Tough Mobward wanted to rant and rave at his wife, but he was so relieved to have her back and safe, that he relented and simply made her swear to never do it again.**

 **And now Carlisle is reigning over the retirement home.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Futuretake

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

Both girls come running as fast as their tiny legs allow, the gold sashes on their matching red velvet dresses trailing along behind them. I kneel, dropping my bag and opening my arms.

"Hello to you, princesses," I greet them. "How was your morning?"

Both of them start babbling, but I can't understand much of anything they're saying. Bella comes around the corner, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm so glad you didn't have to be at the office long," she says, and I stand and give her a kiss. She looks tired, but she would cut off my dick and serve it to me if I said that out loud.

"Me, too. Let me change, baby, and I'll give you a hand."

"Come on, girls, let Daddy put on something washable and then you can play with him." I climb the stairs to a chorus of giggles behind me.

I rush through changing, eager to see all three of my girls. Bella has been working on Christmas Eve dinner while I had to take care of some unsavory business for a few hours. I tuck my pistol case in the safe in the closet, resetting the lock before leaving the bedroom.

Once downstairs again, I settle in the floor by the massive tree in the living room. "Valentina! Victoria!"

Little feet pound down the hall again, loud enough to sound like a classroom full of children. Soft brown curls bounce on top of two matching heads, with round pink cheeks and Bella's eyes. They clamber on top of me again, each sitting on one of my legs.

"Now, what did you ask for from Santa?"

"Dolly!"

"Pony!"

I try my best to hold a conversation with my angels, giving Bella time to finish what she's doing before our family and friends arrive. By the time she comes into the living room, I have more than one bow clipped into my hair, a baby doll in one arm, and a bottle propped under my chin so I can 'feed' said baby doll.

"Val, sweetie, can you feed your baby?" Bella asks. Val takes her doll and the bottle, setting herself up just like Bella would and pretending to feed her baby. Not to be outdone, Vic picks up a different doll and starts swinging her around.

"How did it go?" Bella asks as she sits next to me, picking bows out of my hair. I wrap my arm around her as we lean against the couch.

"He won't be a problem anymore, if that's what you're worried about." One of our lower ranking men had repeatedly stepped out of line trying to prove himself. He'd taken it too far this morning when he tried to break into my house on Christmas Eve to prove to me that I needed stronger security. He was tackled to the ground long before he breached the wall, approximately three seconds after stepping foot onto the strip of grass from the road.

"What did you do to him?" she asks nonchalantly.

I pick up her hand and run the pad of my thumb over her knuckles. "First I broke his knuckles on both hands. Finger by finger."

"And then what?" she murmurs.

I run my hand up her throat. "I squeezed his windpipe until he couldn't catch enough breath to beg me to stop."

Her eyes close and her breathing accelerates. I cup her chin and kiss her lips before running my hands down her breasts and stomach, across her thighs to rest on her knees.

"Then I jammed a screwdriver in each leg, just above the kneecap. He had plenty of air to scream by then." I speak quietly into her ear so my daughters can't hear me.

"Uh-huh, then what?" she asks breathlessly.

"Then I had the men hang him upside down so I could hold the flamethrower to the bottoms of his feet. He was so far gone he could only gurgle."

Bella drops her head to my shoulder, pressing her face into my shirt. She leans just far enough back to look me in the face. "I love when you take charge. It always turns me on," she moans.

"How much longer until our family arrives?"

"An hour," she answers.

"And when are the girls due for a nap?" I nip at her ear as I speak into it.

"Now is good."

The twins may have me wrapped around their fingers, but my wife still has my balls… er, my heart and soul in the palm of her hand. We rush to put the girls in their cribs and don't even bother to undress as we race into our bedroom. I lift her dress and push her forward, moaning in relief as my cock sinks into her warm, wet pussy.

"It always amazes me how much I still want you," I groan in her ear.

"Hurry. Oh, God, faster," she whimpers.

I do as she asks and speed up, our bodies slapping together in the quiet of our room. The urgency is obvious; we never know when one of the twins will need us, or if a family member will arrive early.

"Yes, right there!" she cries, and I add my fingers to propel her orgasm. She clenches her thighs closed as they tremble, and I speed up even more until I come with a shout.

"I love you," I murmur.

She pulls away and turns to me, caressing my cheek. "I love you." She adjusts her dress. "I feel so much better."

I laugh. She does look much less stressed. "Merry Christmas, Bella."


End file.
